


Библиотека пионера

by gallyanim, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Date invitation, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, Стиляги, колхоз, ссср
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: — Недостаточно активен в делах ячейки, — принялся Куроо читать вслух с разрозненных серых бумажек. — Следит за товарищами в поисках их слабых мест. Собирает коллекцию неловких моментов с другими комсомольцами. Хм. И я есть?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Suna Rintarou
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	Библиотека пионера

**Author's Note:**

> Абстрактная советская ау, волюнтаристское обращение с исходным материалом, вдохновлено эпизодом из жизни одного деятеля, изложенным в книге Михаила Зыгаря.

— На этом собрание ячейки объявляю завершённым. 

Куроо вытер пот со лба; жара стояла невозможная. По рукаву голубой в тонкую белую полосочку рубашки расплылось некрасивое мокрое пятно. Загорелые комсомольцы толкались между ровными рядами стульев, хлопали друг друга по плечам и весело переговаривались. Сквозь безжалостное жужжание настольного вентилятора долетали едва лишь обрывки разговоров. Судя по всему, активисты подзуживали друг друга на товарищеские соревнования. 

— Айда на танцы вечером! — крикнула трактористка Алиса. Любо-дорого было смотреть на всех: смену под палящим солнцем отработали на отлично, норму перевыполнили, скучнейшее собрание отсидели, а теперь и на танцы готовы. Про собрание Куроо себя не тешил иллюзиями: он сам его готовил и отлично понимал, насколько всё было безнадёжно. Сейчас бы и самому на танцы, развеяться, вытрясти из головы всё планирование и распределение смен.

На глаза попалась папка с кокетливо выглядывающими серыми бумажками. Ах да.

— А вас, — Куроо поискал глазами сутулую фигуру, — товарищ Суна, я попрошу остаться. Хотя нет, не надо оставаться, пройдите к моему кабинету, я сейчас приду.

Честное слово, если Куроо ещё немного посидит рядом со здешним вентилятором, колхоз останется без руководителя комсомольской ячейки. Да что там — весь район лишится руководителя райкома.

Суна сидел на щербатом подоконнике напротив двери и с отсутствующим выражением разглядывал свои ногти. Крашеные чёрные ногти. Куроо мысленно выругался — ну, теперь-то понятно, что имели в виду все борцы за пристойное поведение.

— Не заперто, — сказал Куроо и ногой толкнул дверь внутрь. В раскрытое нараспашку окно шелестела знойная листва, прозрачные занавески едва заметно колыхались, словно пытались обмануть его и убедить, что в мире существует ветерок. Ничего подобного, разумеется, в мире существовали только жара, гремучие вентиляторы и кипа отчётности, которую Куроо едва не выронил под стол.

— Итак, — сказал он, когда Суна закрыл дверь и сел на колченогий стул напротив него. — На вас жалобы поступают, товарищ Суна.

На скучающем лице мелькнуло слабое любопытство; как будто Суна задумался, с чего вдруг жалобы, а потом сразу вспомнил, что могло их вызвать.

— Недостаточно активен в делах ячейки, — принялся Куроо читать вслух с разрозненных серых бумажек. — Следит за товарищами в поисках их слабых мест. Собирает коллекцию неловких моментов с другими комсомольцами. Хм. И я есть?

— Было бы странно, если бы не было. — Суна приподнял бровь. — Вы же руководитель.

У него были накрашены глаза. От внешних краешков каждого глаза отлетали идеальной красоты чёрные стрелки с темно-зелёными, в цвет радужки, каплями на концах.

— Поведение в высшей степени некомсомольское, внешний вид непристойный, — дочитал Куроо и посмотрел на Суну. — Требуют вас уволить и из рядов комсомола исключить.

На стол Куроо легли руки с чёрными ногтями, ровными, гладкими, блестящими. Безупречные под стать таким же стрелкам, наверняка накрашенные не каким-нибудь лаком от областного завода "Красная заря", а импортным. И подводку точно у спекулянтов брал. Проклятый капитализм.

Почти стало стыдно за отколупанную местами краску, но Куроо давно бросил стыдиться чего бы то ни было. У него много райкомовских дел, куда ещё за состоянием мебели в кабинете следить.

— Вот это вот всё, — помахал он рукой над Суниными ногтями, — неплохо бы убрать.

— Для волейболиста важно иметь ухоженные руки, — сказал Суна и откинулся на спинку стула, глядя на Куроо ленивым, но острым взглядом. Такого поди пройми беседами о комсомольской чести. — А я должен подавать пример, я капитан.

Куроо не глядя вытащил из ящика стола список волейбольной команды. И правда, вот они, его любимые спортсмены: номером первым действительно шёл Суна Ринтаро, 23 года, центральный блокирующий.

— Тогда, может, постричься? — задумчиво пробормотал Куроо и потёр подбородок. Нет, ну на капитана колхозной волейбольной команды он наезжать совершенно не был готов, такому товарищеским судом грозить — потом хлопот не оберешься. Они только-только выигрывать начали, даже на чемпионат области были все шансы выйти, а там и до всей страны недалеко… Куроо любил мечтать на широкую ногу, ещё больше — реализовывать свои мечты. Никакие жалобы на неподобающее поведение какого-то Суны не могли встать между ним и грядущим величием.

— Притом что у вас у самого на голове, — Суна сделал паузу и исключительно вежливым голосом завершил фразу, — такое вот?

— Я плохо сплю, — огрызнулся Куроо, но рука сама потянулась к макушке, чтобы хоть немного пригладить пежню. — Это от подушки.

— Угу, — сказал Суна. — А не комсомольцы не имеют права представлять колхоз на спортивных соревнованиях.

«Ладно», подумал Куроо, аккуратно собирая все жалобы в стопочку, чтобы их удобнее было засунуть в шредер. Где наша не пропадала. Пусть играет в свой волейбол, а систему товарищеского наблюдения за поведением Куроо как-нибудь нагнёт, чай не впервой. Если б не его умение обойти систему, где б сейчас был их колхоз? Уж точно не на первых строчках всех возможных таблиц почёта по области. Придумает и как закрыть всем глаза на Сунины ногти.

— Стрелки классные, — не удержался Куроо на прощание. Суна, уже почти открывший дверь обратно в коридор, обернулся и хитро прищурился.

— Могу и вас научить, — сказал он. — Сегодня в восемь приходите к старому кинотеатру, только обязательно один и не в этой серости. Красный вам пойдет, товарищ Куроо.


End file.
